1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coaxial connectors where coaxial plugs are connected and connector devices including the coaxial connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector mounted on a board and a connector device including the coaxial connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a coaxial connector configured to transfer a signal or electric power has been widely used for a computer or between boards. It is normal practice that the coaxial connector is mounted on the board. One kind of the coaxial connector is where a plug is connected in a direction perpendicular to a plane surface of the board. Another kind of the coaxial connector is where the plug is oriented in a direction substantially the same as the plane surface of the board and is connected in a right angle direction. Connecting the plug oriented in the direction substantially the same as the plane surface of the board in the right angle direction is called a right angle connection. The coaxial connector which can make the right angle connection has been useful for an actual design and has been developed.
An invention of a connector unit for a high frequency radio which realizes the right angle connection has been discussed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304313. This connector unit includes a movable contact and a fixed contact. In a state where a signal contact of a plug is inserted, only the movable contact is connected with the plug and an external antenna is used. In a state where the signal contact of the plug is not inserted, the movable contact and the fixed contact are connected and an internal antenna is used.
However, in the connector unit described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304313, a contact part is fixed by solder or the like. Hence, repairing or maintenance of the connector unit may be difficult. In addition, a ground contact does not sufficiently surround a signal contact. Therefore, characteristic impedance in the signal transmission may be high so that it may be difficult to achieve impedance matching. In addition, since there is no means by which a signal transmission path of the ground contact can be made sufficiently wide, it may be difficult to correspond to a high speed (high frequency) signal transmission.